1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting assemblies and more particularly to light bulbs comprising a support for one or more light emitting diode (LED) lenses, which can be used to position and support the lenses within a lamp housing and which facilitate assembly of the light bulbs during manufacturing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spot light type bulbs are well known and are available in many formats, including bulbs with halogen or LED light sources. Typical formats include MR and PAR series in various sizes. Very generally, the number of the series (for example, MR 16) corresponds with the number of eighth-inch increments in the diameter of the lamp at its widest point. For example, the housing of an MR 16 lamp is typically about 16 eighths of an inch in diameter, or 2 inches. The present invention is applicable to any lamp type, including any MR or PAR series lamp of any size.
These lamps usually comprise a housing, a light source or multiple light sources operably connected to an electrically conductive pathway which is operably connected to a power source to provide electricity to the light source(s), one or more lenses and/or reflectors to guide and/or modify the light as desired, and a cover plate (housing cap) to secure within and protect the internal components of the housing, such as the light sources and electrical components. In the case of LED light sources, printed circuit boards (PCBs) are typically employed as an electrically non-conductive substrate to house part of the electrically conductive pathway for the lighting system.
Where one or more lenses or reflectors is used to control the direction and/or appearance of the light from the light source(s) and where the lenses or reflectors are not integral with or secured to or within the housing, it can be difficult to assemble such lamps during the manufacturing process. In particular, it has been found to be difficult, labor intensive, and time consuming to install the internal components within the lamp housing, especially in the situation where there are numerous individual components. For example, in a light bulb having ten LEDs and ten corresponding individual lenses, one for each LED, it becomes an impossible if not laborious and time-consuming task to position and secure each lens in the appropriate place within the bulb housing. The present invention makes it easier to manufacture such lamp assemblies by providing a lens support to cradle the individual lenses. Manufacturing of such lamps using these improved lamp assemblies can thus speed up the manufacturing process, simplify the process, and/or allow for concurrent installation of the lenses within the lamp housing.
More particularly, spot light type lamps that are assembled by hand are usually held in one hand by the housing while the components of the lamp are installed into the housing with the other hand. Specifically, while the housing is held in one hand a PCB board with LEDs installed on it can be operably connected to the electrical components within the lamp housing and positioned/secured in place. Next the lenses and/or reflectors can be appropriately positioned with respect to the LEDs. When multiple lenses are installed, each individual lens is typically inserted with one hand and then balanced in place with the installer's free fingers on the other hand being used to hold the housing. This process becomes increasing complex as the number of lenses increases and as the installer runs out of available fingers to support the lenses. Even if the lenses are capable of supporting themselves or combined with individual supports, such as cups, within the housing, the inventors have found that manufacturing time is increased by virtue of having more components than are needed.
Once the lenses are in the desired position with respect to the LEDs, a cover to the lamp housing is installed to secure the lenses in place and protect them and other internal components from environmental elements. Often the installers will encounter difficultly in keeping the lenses in the appropriate position while installing the cover plate. For example, if even one lens of a 10-lamp bulb slips out of position during this process the entire process must be halted so that the lens can be repositioned before the cover plate is installed. Often times, especially with numerous individual lenses being installed, the assembly process must be stopped and re-started multiple times. Additionally, lenses of existing lamp assemblies can shift within the lamp housing over time and cause a decrease in luminous efficiency due to the lenses tilting out of alignment with the light sources because of insufficient support within the lamp housing. Even further, there are no known devices with lens supports that encompass the side surface of the lenses in their entirety, which further guides the light as desired and increases the luminous efficiency of the device. Further, although in the past it has been preferable to have components that can be used with any spot light type bulb system, the inventors have found that this modular benefit is provided at the expense of increased manufacturing time and an overall more complex manufacturing system. Thus, a light assembly that simplifies the manufacturing process is greatly needed.